


Not so Distant Memories…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M, Not so Distant Memories, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin’s overwhelmed by his unresolved feelings for Brian, as Ethan struggles to accept the reality of the situation, realizing it’s only a matter of time before they reunite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so Distant Memories…

Title: No So Distant Memories…  
Story Type: Could Be Canon  
Word Count: 150  
Warnings: Angst, Love, Passion…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 37 – Not So Distant Memories, a sequel to Distant Memories.

This is dedicated to Astrid on Midnight Whispers… Thanks for the suggestion…

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Chapter Summary: Justin’s overwhelmed by his unresolved feelings for Brian, as Ethan struggles to accept the reality of the situation, realizing it’s only a matter of time before they reunite.

 

**Not so Distant Memories…**

Last night I cried out Brian’s name as I came, and Ethan hasn’t stopped bitching about it since. I understand how upset he is, but it’s not like I did it intentionally, it just happened. Then when we ran into Brian on the street, Ethan possessively wrapped his arms around me, like he expected me to go running back to Brian.

Maybe he has a point, maybe that’s exactly what I want to do. No. I know it’s exactly what I want to do, and I would, if I thought he’d take me back. But Brian’s so angry with me, he just glares at me. I know I’ve fucked everything up between us but it doesn’t stop me from loving or wanting him. So it’s no wonder I subconsciously called out Brian’s name last night. Because it’s true, I do wish it was Brian’s bed, not Ethan’s, that I was sleeping in every night.

The End


End file.
